Ben Tennyson (Earth-50)/Timeline 1
Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson (born December 27, 1993) is a human from the planet Earth in Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse who wields the Infinimatrix (formerly the Omnitrix). He is the Timeline 1 counterpart of the canon Ben. Appearance He has his Heroes United appearance, but he wears a short-sleeved white T-shirt outlined in green, with a black hourglass symbol in the center, with the number 10 in green. He wears long black pants with six horizontal white stripes. His hair also more closely resembles his original series hair, and he wears green shoes with a black outline. He wears the Infinimatrix on his left wrist. When playing soccer, he wears his Alien Force soccer clothes. Personality Initially cocky, childish, and arrogant, Ben's immaturity and attention-seeking behavior often led him to joke around, regardless of the situation. His allies often criticized his attitude, unaware of the fact that he used humor to mask his fears. Despite some childish attitude, he was heroic, caring and generally good-natured, always willing to save others at any time. Over the years, Ben has displayed good leadership skills, as well as the ability to adapt his attitude to a situation, becoming serious when it's called for. He became more mature, responsible and sensible. He's kind-hearted, willing to sacrifice even his own life for others. His idealistic views and unwillingness to compromise his values – aspects condemned by Azmuth, yet commended by others – sometimes drive him to act against reason, such as helping his enemies if they need it. Unlike his canon counterpart, after defeating the Highbreed and later being outed to the world, Ben kept a level head and did not let fame influence his decisions. Despite this, he regrets some of his decisions, such as when he was dead-set on killing Kevin after he absorbed the Omnitrix to defeat Aggregor. However, Kevin does not hold anything against him. Powers and Abilities Ben has been trained in hand-to-hand combat by black belt Gwen, Max, as well as various years fighting aliens, and received a basic Plumber training.Basic Training He proved to be quite skilled in basic hand-to-hand combat as well armed and unarmed combat, being able to easily dodge shots from Manny's blasters and proceed to disarm him while in human form.Above and Beyond Ben was able to hold his own against Pierce, and Max hinted that Ben was a highly skilled fighter, even as a human.Voided Another hint of his exceptional hand-to-hand skill is when he succeeded in the Plumbers' Academy with a 95 out of a 100. He is also a crafty fighter and actually uses freestyle fighting. It's evident that Ben is smart in some respects, possessing an above average intelligence. Gwen even stated that he really isn't working up to his potential at school.Where the Magic Happens He also has fairly moderate grades. Physics and Chemistry are his toughest subjects, yet he still maintains a B+ average. Ben has an extraordinarily sharp memory, as he was perfectly capable of remembering and writing down the mystic rune-like symbols for entering the inter-dimensional realm of Ledgerdomain with just one glance from a distance. This is even more true for things that interest him. Ben is also a cross dominant, skillfully wielding tools and weapons in either hand, in human or alien form. Equipment Ben is the wielder of the Infinimatrix (formerly the Omnitrix), which gives him the power to modify his own genetic code in order to turn into various alien creatures.. When transforming into an alien, Ben gets all the creature's features, including its appearance, voice, all of its unique and special abilities and powers, strengths and weaknesses. Though he mostly retains his personality, there are some cases where the transformation causes a change in it, like with Rath and Juryrigg. Though he usually uses his alien forms to fight, he can impersonate aliens as he did with Water Hazard to convince P'andor to go home, and though he was unsuccessful at convincing him, P'andor believed him to be Bivalvan.Too Hot to Handle In addition to transforming into aliens, the Infinimatrix includes what is referred as an "evolutionary function", that allowed Ben to evolve his alien forms in order to get upgraded versions of them, referred to as Ultimate Forms. In addition to the primary transformations and evolutionary function, the Infinimatrix can be used for various purposes. It has a built-in Universal Translator that allows Ben to communicate with most aliens that don't speak English. The Infinimatrix also has the ability to manipulate and repair genetic damage, a function he used with the Omnitrix to cure DNAliens''Max Out'' and save the Highbreed from extinction.War of the Worlds: Part 2 The Infinimatrix also has a failsafe to help prevent Ben from dying. If Ben is in mortal danger and the Infinimatrix is in recharge mode, it will automatically go into active mode. Weaknesses Whenever the Infinimatrix times out, Ben is left powerless until he either dodges or switches to a new alien form. In addition to gaining the selected alien's powers and strengths, he gains its weaknesses. Additionally, at times the natural biological behavior of certain aliens can override Ben's behavior. Furthermore, any illness Ben is experiencing in his human form will also affect his alien forms.Side Effects Whenever Ben unlocks a new alien form, he is at a disadvantage of not knowing its abilities and weaknesses until he gains experience with using the new alien. Ben has an allergy to peanuts and has a fear of peacocks.Showdown: Part 1 He also has coulrophobia, the fear of clowns.Last Laugh Ben's left eye twitches whenever he tells a lie, but only Kevin appears to notice this.Good Copy, Bad Copy Though he has matured substantially since receiving the Omnitrix, he is still a teenager with much to learn and is prone to irrational impulses and recklessness. Biography Background Ben shares most of the same history as his canon counterpart up until Season 3 of Alien Force with some notable exceptions. For example, his first crush was a girl named Crystal Phoenix, whom he met in the second grade, instead of Patty Berkenfield. Unlike his canon counterpart, he did not let fame get to his head after defeating the Highbreed. In addition, due to the fact that Vilgax did not return after the Highbreed invasion, Ben did not hack the Omnitrix, therefore keeping Azmuth's trust in him. During this timeline's version of The Final Battle: Part 1, Ben did not take the Ultimatrix, instead keeping the Omnitrix until this timeline's version of Showdown: Part 2, during which he decided to take off the Omnitrix and retire once more under unknown circumstances. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse In Change, it is observed that Ben has been doing fairly well in school. He is part of the soccer team and is also a B+ student. He does not want to return to the hero business because he wants to have a normal life. It is also revealed that he has not been spending much time with Gwen, Kevin and Max. He also somewhat feels distant with Kevin as evidenced by his statement during his phone call with Gwen. When he goes to have dinner with Gwen and Kevin at Max's diner, Myaxx sends a distress call for Gwen and Kevin to come to Galvan Mark II as Azmuth is missing. Gwen asks him to follow them but Ben starts to get angry as everyone seems to expect him to come back to the hero business even though he doesn't plan to do so. After some persuasion, he agrees to come along, but the team finds Azmuth dead when they get to Galvan Mark II. Myaxx tells Ben that Azmuth made another Omnitrix, the Infinimatrix, only to be given to Ben in case he were to die or the situation requires it. Ben decides to put it on as a payment of respects to Azmuth. Relationships Family *'Gwen Tennyson': Gwen is Ben's favorite cousin. He feels that they have grown a little distant since she left Bellwood with Kevin to go to college, but he is happy for them regardless. *'Max Tennyson': Due to being busy with school, Ben sees him a little less than he'd like, but takes a few hours every weekend to spend time with him. Friends *'Cash Murray': Ben has since forgiven Cash for bullying him in their younger days and the two regularly hang out after soccer practice with J.T. *'Charlie Grant': Charlie is a fairly new addition to Ben's life, as he moved to Bellwood shortly after Ben retired at the age of 16. The two quickly bonded over their love of Sumo Slammers and became close friends. *'J.T.': Ben and J.T. are slowly bringing their friendship back to the way it used to be. They are teammates on the soccer team and hang out after practice with Cash. *'Jonesy': Jonesy was one of Ben's few friends prior to the summer vacation in the original series. After an event that happened when they were 11, Jonesy discovered Ben's secret, and their friendship grew after that. *'Julie Yamamoto': Although they broke up some time prior to the series, Ben and Julie remain close friends and frequently hang out. While it was difficult to adjust to their new dynamic, they have both come to the conclusion that they are better off as friends, though they don't regret having once dated. *'Kevin Levin': Ben and Kevin's friendship has evolved since he first joined the team. They have moved past their differences and are more open towards each other. Ben considers him an older brother of sorts, and is proud of how far he's come since meeting him in New York in the original series. In addition, Ben deeply regrets trying to kill Kevin after he absorbed the Omnitrix to defeat Aggregor, though Kevin doesn't hold anything towards him for doing so. They have not interacted much since Ben's retirement due to Kevin moving away to be with Gwen. Love Interests *'Crystal Phoenix': Ben and Crystal met when she moved to Bellwood in second grade. They spent a considerable amount of time with each other and soon became best friends. Ben developed feelings for her, but didn't tell her about it. They have drifted apart since then for reasons presently unknown. Other *'Azmuth': Due to the fact that Ben didn't hack the Omnitrix, Azmuth didn't lose trust in Ben. On the contrary, his trust in him only grew stronger over time. Azmuth was disappointed when Ben chose to retire a second time, but, knowing that Ben wouldn't remain retired for long, he created the Infinimatrix. Ben feels that his death was his fault and desperately wants to avenge him. Appearances All episodes Trivia *Credits to Echoson for the infobox image and the fourth image in the gallery, and credits to The Awesome Jack, Brandon 10 and ChromastoneandTabby, respectively, for the other images in the gallery. *Ben's current favorite alien is Diamondhead. *Ben considers the summer vacation in the original series to be the best time of his life. *Ben's rivalry with Gwen when they were kids stemmed from sharing the same birthday. And Then There Were 10 *Ben does not have good table manners.Natalie TennysonIt's Not Easy Being Gwen *Ben can play guitar and also snowboard.Monster Weather *Ben's worst subject is Physics. *Ben passed the 3rd grade by choosing C for all the answers on multiple choice tests.Perfect Day *Ben's favorite color is green. *Ben's favorite food is Chili Fries. *Ben's favorite drink as a teenager, is smoothies from Mr. Smoothy's despite hating it when he was 11 years old.A Jolt from the Past *Ben's worst fear is peacocks. *Ben has a habit of referring to other members of his aliens' species by the names he gives his aliens. **He does not know the species' name of most of his aliens, and is often surprised on hearing them, but never admits to this. *When Ben was 10, he used to sleep with his teddy bear, called Furry Freddy.Gwen Tennyson However, Ben defended himself saying that Furry Freddy had his own bed, which happened to be right next to his.A Change of Face *During the road trip in the original series, disliking Max's cooking was one of the few things Ben and Gwen agreed on. Ultimate Weapon *Sumo Slammers is Ben's favorite game, book and TV show - followed by Space Pirates and Weirdworld. Game Over *Ben has a knack for turning his weaknesses into strengths. Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix *When he was younger, Ben's high energy often got him into trouble. As he got older, he learned to focus that energy into sports. Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 *Hoverboard-based combat generally requires intensive training and the use of holographic simulators. Ben, however, is a natural at it. *Ben's remarkable pilot skills are a result of the combination of playing video games and tap lessons Sandra made him take, but he would never admit it. *Ben has a lot of pull with the Plumbers. *Ben misses the good old days when he used to hang out with Gwen and Kevin without being mobbed by fans. *Before the events of the original series: **Ben and Gwen once did not speak to each other for two months over an argument about a stick of gum. Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1 **At one point, the arguing between Ben and Gwen had gotten so bad that their parents refused to take vacations together anymore. Gallery Ben 10 Pie.png|Original design by The Awesome Jack POTO Ben by Brandon.png|Second design by Brandon 10 Ben_Tennyson_POTO_PD.png|Ben in Project Deca POTO 7 Anniversary.png|Seventh anniversary poster References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Pop-ups Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Plumbers Category:Males Category:Human Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Tennyson Family